the_dragons_empire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagami Empire
Welcome to Yagami Empire. We are run by the honorable King and Queen Yagami! Here in our empire, you are able to become a royal who helps to run the empire, a noble Knight, a maid or even a townsfolk. Our knights all have their very own Earth dragon that helps them to protect the empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here! If you wish to join us, please ask in the comments. You can make your character a character page once they've been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Ember.) Members Royals: King Yagami: [[King Yagami (Jasper)|'Jasper']] - tall, lightly tanned, black-haired male with brown eyes. He is kind, understanding, and fair, and is one of the strongest men in the empire. (Ember) Queen Yagami: [[Queen Yagami (Emily)|'Emily']] - tall, slender, beautiful, dark brown-haired female with stunning green eyes. She is just like her husband, and is very protective of all her subjects. (Ember) Knightmaster: Sir Reedus - 6' tall, fair-skinned man with brown hair and blue eyes. He is skilled with a sword and very strong, and has a wry sense of humor. He also loves to get to know his student knights and talk with them. (Ember) Knights & Dragons: Knights: [[Catherine|'Catherine']] - tall, lightly tanned, beautiful dark brown-haired female with hazel eyes. Feisty, proud, and clever, she has a sharp tongue and the best swordplay skills out of all the knights. She is the exact opposite of what the kingdom considers a lady. (Dragon: Yuuko) (Ember) [[Rao|'Rao']] - young, muscular, spiky silver-haired guy with dark red eyes. He is excited about everything and loves to be around people and to talk to the maids. (Dragon: Nero) (Frosty) [[Gerard|'Gerard']] - tall, muscular, handsome blue-haired teenage male with green eyes. He is charming and an excellent fighter, and is what one would call a ladies' man. (Dragon: Reza) (Ember) Lochus - muscular blonde-haired man with lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. He isn't that smart, but he is very aggressive, and can fight as well as the king of the empire. (Dragon: Makov) (Ember) [[Andrew|'Andrew']] - tall musuclar guy with dark brown hair and eyes. He is very calm and proud and loves to fight. (Dragon: Hayato) (Frosty) Sierra - tall, slender girl with black hair and brown eyes. She is energetic and will do anything to get people to be proud of her. She doesn't like it when people pick on her and will punch any guy in the face that questions her skills. (Dragon: Fern) (Berry) Dragons: [[Yuuko|'Yuuko']] - large dark blue male dragon with black eyes. He is overprotective of Catherine, and is a skilled flier and fighter. (Rider: Catherine) (Ember) [[Nero|'Nero']] - massive green and brown dragon with tree branches for wings. He is fun loving and very protective of Rao. (Rider: Rao) (Frosty) [[Reza|'Reza']] - massive red female dragon with blackish eyes. She is an excellent fighter like her Rider, and has a sense of humor, too. (Rider: Gerard) (Ember) Makov - pale gray male dragon with spikes, a long tail, and blue eyes. He is friendly and caring, and would do anything for Lochus. (Rider: Lochus) (Ember) Hayato - massive male golden dragon with bright yellow eyes. He is very protective of his rider and very proud. (Rider: Andrew) (Frosty) Fern - green dragon with brown eyes and wings almost as large as her body. She loves flying and will do anything to be with Sierra. (Rider: Sierra) (Berry) Maids: [[Serena|'Serena']] - petite, pale female with sky-blue hair and green eyes. She is kind, caring, and gets along easily with others, and is very friendly. She does most of the cooking in the castle. (Ember) [[Liana|'Liana']] - tall, fair-skinned female with shoulder-length blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She is outgoing, skilled, and helpful, and does all the household chores around the castle. (Ember) [[Stella|'Stella']] - beautiful pale girl with green eyes and thick wavy brown hair. She is very kind to everyone and loves to cook. (Frosty) Beatrice - beautiful pale-skinned girl with green eyes and short, silky red hair. She often visits Mia in town when there's no work. She loves to help out with anything and anyone. (Berry) Townsfolk: Mia - dark brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is sweet, kind and full of energy. (Berry) Conan - tall, muscular black-haired male with deep brown eyes. He is a farmer who works in the town, and is friendly to everyone. But he's a bit stingy when it comes to his money, and is not the most generous person in town. (Ember) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with 4 ~'s. Townsfolk may roleplay here as well.) ---- Catherine tromped outside onto the castle grounds. It was her first day as a knight of the Yagami Empire, and she was determined to show her mother, Queen Yagami, that this choice had been worth her while. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 05:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao leaped over to her "Princess!" he called in a sing-song voice while laughing at the same time "Are you ready to become a man!" he flexed his arms and winked (She is the princess right..) FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- (True that. She's the King and Queen's daughter, and the first female ever to train as a knight.) Catherine bumped fists with Rao, her green eyes shining. "Maybe not a man... But close enough!" Then she looked into his eyes, looking unamused. "And definitely not one of those prissy girly princesses." She hefted a sword up and grasped it in her hand, looking at it with appreciation. "My mother got me this for my first training session. It's perfectly balanced. Where's your sword?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- (awesome!, just making sure!) Rao laughed "I never considered you to be one!" he smirked a pulled out a long shining silver sword "It doesn't look at cool as yours but it gets the job done!" he laughed and swung it around a little FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine sheathed her sword. "So, um, where do we train?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao sighed "This way princess" he turned around and began to walk towards the training ground. When they got there he spun in a circle "And this m'lady is where you will be spending the rest of your life" he laughed. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aha," Catherine forced out, surveying the training area. She saw one man practicing with a dummy, but that was all. "Where is everyone?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao pouted "Probably on some super cool mission that i missed out on because i had to" he changed his voice into a fancy butlers tone " Retreave the princess at once" he looked at her and puffed up his cheeks. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine glared at him. "You can be quiet." She turned her green gaze on the lone teen practicing. "Who's that guy with the blue hair?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That M'lady is Gerard, hes quite the charmer!" he smirked then ran over to him "Gerard!" he called in a sing song voice and jumped at him. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Gah!" Gerard stumbled under Rao, who hanging on to him tightly. "Woah there, dude. You can get off me now." As Gerard brushed himself off, his eye immediately caught Catherine's face, and he kept his gaze trained on her. "Is that Catherine, the King and Queen's daughter? What's she doing here?" Gerard had always had a crush on Catherine - then again, most every male person in the castle and town did. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao motioned for Catherine "Princess!" he yelled towards her with a huge goofy smile on his face "Shes a knight! Shes one of us!" he said looking at Gerard FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:21, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gerard's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" By then, Catherine had walked over, looking Gerard up and down. "I think I've seen you before... You're a knight, too, right?" Gerard nodded. Catherine turned to Rao. "I heard the Knightmaster conferring with my dad inside his room. I think he should be out any minute now." "Wait, you're really a knight? But only guys are allowed to be knights!" Gerard exclaimed. Catherine turned her head to face him, an unamused expression in her face. "Yes. I'm aware of that." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao laughed "Where is everyone at Gerard?" he asked changing the sunject before Catherine beat him up. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sleeping, I think. It's still kind of early," Gerard replied. "The Knightmaster should be out any minute now, though." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:47, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rai looked up " Well we might as well start to practice right now!" He pulled his sword out of his sheath and pointed it upwards FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Quick as a flash, Catherine whipped out her sword and placed the tip against Rao's chest. "Practicing starts right away, so you better protect yourself," she chuckled. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao smirked "Is that so" he pushed away her sword and got into a fighting position "Ready princess." FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine got into a different fighting stance, her eyes narrowed and a determined smile in her face. "Go!" She swung her sword to catch Rao on his left side, but he deflected it, and the two began sparring, each person being able to poke the other with their sword a few times. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao jumped back from her panting, he smirked "Your pretty good princess" he looked behind her and noticed Andrew walking towards them, ge dropped his sword and ran full speed towards the other knight and jumped in his arms yelling "Andy!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gerard raised his hand in greeting and said, "Hey, Andrew." Catherine looked the newcomer up and down, much as she did with Gerard. "Another knight?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew nodded at Gerard and set down "Yes." He smiled answering Catherine. He looked her up and down "So, your becomming a knight.." He shrugged and looked at Rap who had a giant smile on his face. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine nodded. "That's right." She turned her head at the sound of grass crunching beneath feet, and saw the Knightmaster walking towards them. "Hello!" she greeted him. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 20:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao and Andrew straighted up and nodded towards the knighmaster. Andrew side glanced and hit Rao's arm as the smaller knights arm started to twitched and the corners of his mouth started to go up. Andrew sighed as Rao couldn't contain himself "Hi Knightmaster!" He said in his usual cheery mood with a giant smile on his face. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 21:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Knightmaster, who's actual name was Sir Reedus, smiled at Rao. "Hello to you as well, Rao. And to Gerard and Andrew as well. And, Catherine...?" The Knightmaster turned his head to face the girl, and she bowed, not unlike how a man would bow. "That's me, Knightmaster." Gerard looked at Catherine with a bewildered expression. She didn't curtsy? She's becoming more like an actual man every minute. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 22:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao laughed at the looked on Gerards face and Andrew sighed and ignored them and looked at Sir Reedus "What will we be doing today?" He asked tilting his head to the side a little. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, since we have a new recruit today -" Sir Reedus gestured at Catherine "- we'll be doing some practice on the dummies." Gerard brightened. Now maybe I'll have a chance to show Catherine my skill! ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:20, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew pulled out his sword with a blank face. Rao pulled out his sword "Lets get this started!" He held his sword above his head with both hands and ran towards the dummys. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine shook her head and trudged after him, Gerard and Andrew following her. Catherine chose a dummy beside Rao's, and Gerard was next to her. Before Gerard could demonstrate any sword techniques, Catherine began doing a sparring technique with the dummy, and Gerard looked on with amazement. She's already really good! ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew was next to Rao attacking the dummy with brute strenth and agility. Rao looked at him the narrowed his eyes nd began to attack his dummy faster and stronger, him and Andrew attempting to out do eachother yet again. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:11, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine caught Rao and Andrew competing from the edge of her eyesight, and rolled her eyes. Boys, she thought wearily. Gerard noticed her eye roll and said, "I know, right? It's normal behavior though; they always try and outdo the other. But it helps practice battle skills, so the Knightmaster says it's okay." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- The dummies were soon forgotten as Rao and Andrew began to attack eachother, neither looking tired as they fought. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine stopped practicing entirely and stared at the two. Se glanced sideways at Gerard, looking confused. "Is this okay?" Gerard laughed nervously. "Actually, I'm not quite sure myself..." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sierra who always get annoyed by this took out her sword out and put in between them. "Stop it." she growled. She put her sword back and walked away. Fern who was watching a little farther away chuckled at her rider who obviously would rather be flying with her dragon right now. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine resumed practicing with the dummy, as did Gerard. Soon, Sir Reedus called out, "Halt!" The knights stopped, and looked at the Knightmaster for more instructions. "Now, you shall spar with each other. Pick a partner, please!" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 17:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sierra wondered what to do considering she didn't really know anyone and was really hard to get along with. She glanced from side to side before looking at her dragon and staying where she was. Fern looked at Sierra and sighed. If only she wasn't so hard to get along with, she thought to herself. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:52, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao bounced over to Sierra "Wanna practice with me!" he smiled happily with his hand behind his head. His silver hair alittle messy because of his previous fight with Andrew. Andrew stretched and looked at Rao pouting alittle, looking a little sad. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Want to spar together?" Gerard asked Catherine, eyes shining. "Um, sure," she replied. She didn't turn me down! Gerard thought happily. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shrugged. "Alright" she replied. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Andrew, since you don't have a partner, you'll spar with Lochus," Sir Reedus instructed. "Now face your partners, and I want you to pretend you're in a one-on-one battle." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew and Rao both looked back at eachother with unreadable expressions on their faces before switching swords. They both turned towards there partners. Andrew starred at Lochus with a blank expression on his face. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sierra looked at Rao with a mischievous grin. She pulled out her sword. Behind her Fern shook her head in amusement. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao's entire mood had changed and he wasn't smiling for once. He went into a fighting position and starred into her eyes, his usual kind eyes were now cold and determined. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She continued.to smile but her free hand jerked and Fern stared fearfully at her. She went into fighting position and still continued to smile. Berryheart7 (talk) 20:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao took a deep breathe calming him, he was not the strongest, but he surely was one of the fastest. He lifted the sword up a little and tightened his hold around it. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 21:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fern held her breath. Please don't Sierra! She thought to her rider. Berryheart7 (talk) 21:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao went lower to the floor and went at her, his body just below her arms, his sword held to the side, he flipped it to it hit her waist with the flat side of the sword, he popped up on the other side of her, eyes narrowed. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 21:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine and Gerard faced each other, and Catherine quickly lashed out, hit her opponent on the shoulder, and dashed back. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew looke at Lochus and gribbed the sword tighter, going into a fighting position he lashed out at his legs. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lochus, although slow in the mind, had quick battle reflexes, and jumped the sword before it could hit his legs. He quickly swung out at Andrew's chest, but he deflected it. Meanwhile, Catherine and Gerard were sparring at a high speed. Wow, she's fast! Gerard thought, barely being able to keep up. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Andrew narrowed his eyes and began to attack Lochus, he wasn't the fastest but he was one of the strongest. He grabbed onto the sword with both hands so he had more control over the sword and he smirked. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- After the three pairs had fought for a little while, the Knightmaster called the practice to a halt. "Next, we're going to move on to dragon skills." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao went back to Andrews side, making the taller knight smile a little. Rao smiled a huge smile and sheath his sword. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Finally!" Fern thought to Sierra. She laughed a bit and stood straight.Berryheart7 (talk) 04:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Everyone can mount their dragons. We'll be practicing flying and fighting in the air," Sir Reedus said. As the knights dispersed, Catherine climbed onto Yuuko. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 05:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao jumped on to Zero and Andrew got on his dragon. Rao threw his arms into the are and moved side to side happily. Andrew sighed. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rao certainly looks like he's having fun," Catherine told Andrew as Yuuko flew close to the teen's dragon. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream''']] 05:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Yagami Empire Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Ember's Empire Category:Roleplay